Insomnia
by Scription Addict
Summary: He can't sleep, she can! Told from Boyd's point of view. The things that go through our minds when we can't sleep.


Insomnia

* * *

I think we've all had a night like this at some time or another, just a short fic to try and help me lure my muse back home. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pairing - Boyd and Grace

Story – He can't sleep, she can! Told from Boyd's point of view. The things that go through our minds when we can't sleep.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, no infringement intended.

Rating – T for bad language.

* * *

2am – How does she do that, it's only been 45 minutes since we were, well since we had, since we… any way, 45 minutes and she's fast a bloody sleep, me, on the other hand, I can't bloody sleep for love nor money. I hate this, lying here staring at the ceiling, listening to her sleeping peacefully. I want to wake her up, if she woke up, we could do it again. I wonder if she'd wake up if I kissed her neck, I could pretend I was half asleep, slip my hands around her waist and then, oops, sorry sweetheart, did I wake you up? Nah, it's no good, she knows me too well, she'd know I did it on purpose, and anyway, who am I kidding, twice in an hour? Maybe once upon a time, but my recovery rates not that good these days. I wonder if she can read my thoughts, Grace wake up, wake up sleepy head, oh for god's sake Grace will you wake up and talk to me, I'm bored senseless.

3am - Insomnia, I bloody hate it, 3am and I'm lying in bed without the slightest hint of tiredness, it's not like I haven't been active, I've actually been very active. Oh god, I'm smiling, and I can't help it, every time I think about it, about her, I break out in a smile, It's almost like an allergic reaction, the moment I think of her I smile. Yep that's it, it must be an allergy, I'm allergic to her, to doing _it_ with her. Oh god that thought isn't helping, thinking of her makes it even less likely that I'm going to doze off, I can't go to sleep with a hard on. Normally I would think of her last thing at night, before I go to sleep, it gives me a nice warm feeling inside, but this is different, this time I don't need to think of her, because she's lying in bed next to me. She's the reason I should be tired, but I'm not and every time she moves, her soft skin brushes against mine and the outcome is very predictable. I wonder if she'd mind me waking her up, it's not like it would be for nothing, she would be helping me get to sleep, surely she would understand that, hmm, maybe not, she'd probably hit me, grab my balls or kick me in the shins, something eye wateringly painful, in an affectionate kind of way of course.

4am – She's sleeping like a baby, she does a gentle snore every now and again, a gentle and very Grace like snore, it's so soft it's impossible to be offended by it. Her lips moves when she breaths, oh god her lips, she has beautiful lips, so soft and warm, and she does the most amazing things with them, hmm, oh god I'm doing it again, the bloods flowing to all the wrong places, and its warming me up instead of calming me down, it's definitely warming something, whoa, down boy, the ladies asleep. She's well away, sleeping like a baby, hah! I wonder what our baby would have looked like, would it have had my good looks and her brain, or my brain and her beauty, on the other hand, maybe it would have been better if it just took after her completely. Ooh, hang on, the ladies on the move, she's stirring, oh maybe my luck has changed for the better, she's waking up, she's definitely waking up, she's moving, she's…she's…gone back to sleep, for fucks sake.

5am – Now I need a pee, why is it as soon as you get past 50 you have to get up about 5 times a night to go to the bloody bathroom, why can't I just get in bed and forget about it till the morning, and it's fucking cold, what's happened to the heating in this place, oh great, now I can't find my shorts, for fucks sake, can this night get any worse? She's still asleep, I wonder if she'll even notice if I walk to the bathroom bollock naked, no, I don't think she will, oh well, here goes. Shit, the floor is freezing, who has marble tiles on a bathroom floor, they're fucking freezing. I've got Goosebumps, and I think my willy has shrunk to the size of an acorn, probably best if she doesn't wake up, at least, not until I've warmed up anyway, the little fellas almost disappeared. Brrr, ooh duvet warm me up, quickly, please, god damn it's cold.

"Peter, are you awake?"

Yeah, now you wake up! "Are you taking the piss Grace?"

"No, why would I be?"

She still sounds half asleep. "Because I've been awake all night, and it's just gone 5am."

"Why have you been awake all night?"

She lifts her head off the pillow far enough for me to smile at her bed hair, and sleepy eyes, she looks so gorgeous when she's just woken up. "That's a very good question Grace, and one I do not have the answer to."

"Oh, okay."

That's it, that's all she says. Oh okay! Now she's got her head back on the pillow again, her eyes are closed and she's back to sleep, I don't believe it, all I get is an, oh okay, such great concern for your partner Grace. I'm going to play her at my game. I'm on my side, I move closer and, and yep, I've got my hand on her waist, I slip it around her stomach. She's really ticklish, so this is bound to wake her up, oh and, hang on, she's moving, she's moving she's….. she's snuggling against me, she's not awake, she's snuggled her back against my stomach, as close as she can possibly get, and she's still fast asleep. That's just great Grace, now not only can I not sleep, but I also happen to be trapped, unable to move away from you, this just gets better and better.

6am – Oh god, what is that fucking terrible noise, argh, why won't it stop, it's like a fucking drill, I don't believe it, I drifted off to sleep about ten minutes ago and now something's woke me up again.

"Peter, can you turn the alarm off please?"

"What alarm? The alarm! You are fucking kidding me!" I NEED SLEEP!

Fin


End file.
